


Purity

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to say something to Adam but can't find the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a poem for Midam week. The prompt was purity.

Adam said that he was a shoo-in for Heaven after being Michael’s vessel

He said it like he was joking but both he and Michael knew he wasn’t

Michael wanted to say that Adam was wrong  
because when his grace joined with Adam’s soul,  
Michael was the one who was redeemed

Maybe one day  
Michael would find a way  
to say that he appreciated being saved


End file.
